


ego free sex free

by idolrapper (wonwoo)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sitting on the curb, sharing a container of jjajangmyeon takeout in Jinhwan's lap and waiting for the bus to deliver them back on campus, when Bobby wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and announces, “Jinhwan hyung is coming back to our room.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ego free sex free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/gifts).



> written for exchangekon 2016!

One week before Hanbin and his team are set to head to Busan for the Global UN Summit, Donghyuk loses his voice. 

"Tonsillitis?" Hanbin says, standing in the centre of Donghyuk's hospital ward where Yunhyeong and Bobby and Jinhwan are huddled around Donghyuk like he's on his deathbed. The bridge of his nose prickles. What he wants to say is _Donghyuk, you fucking bastard_ , but he knows Jinhwan will give him that disappointed look his father often regards all of Hanbin's mistakes with and Bobby's hand will stroke Donghyuk's thigh just a touch more overprotectively, so instead, he asks, "How long until you recover?" 

“Doctor says he’ll be out of commission for two weeks, at the very least,” Yunhyeong replies, having the courtesy to look apologetic. “His surgery’s this afternoon.” 

"Two weeks," Hanbin echoes weakly, "Surgery." He sinks into one of the ugly floral-patterned chairs by the window, and exhales. An hour ago, he'd jerked awake at his phone vibrating on his desk with a text from Bobby: _donggu's in the hospital!!!!!! get here quick_. Nothing more. Hanbin hadn't been thinking of the Summit then, was just gripped by the throat with a rising panic, assuming the worst, that one of his closest friends had been irreparably hurt, and he wasn't there to prevent it. 

"Sorry," Donghyuk tries to say, but it comes out as a wheeze which only makes Hanbin feel doubly worse. Yunhyeong pats Donghyuk's face, twice, _there there_. 

Hanbin stares into the middle distance, wringing his hands. Donghyuk had been sick for a whole week. Thinking back, Hanbin should've been mentally prepared for something like this. Between the Summit, Debate Club, the SRC et cetera, and finals in less than a month, he hasn't had time to _breathe_ , let alone worry about Donghyuk's health and wellbeing. Now it feels like this could be what makes his carefully assembled Jenga stack of commitments come crashing down, burying him into an early grave. 

"Hey." Jinhwan comes over after a moment, hand curling around Hanbin's neck and squeezing. Hanbin leans into the touch, even though his mind is screaming at him to freeze up, be stoic, act his part. Don't be dramatic. "It's not the end of the world." 

"Donghyuk's the best on our team," Hanbin states, matter-of-fact barely bothering to slip into his voice. He's tired. 

"And I'm not denying that," Jinhwan says, bracing a hand on Hanbin's knee and squatting down in front of him. His petite frame curves in on itself, like a rosebud shying away from moonlight. "But you've got the rest too, right? They'll pull their weight." 

"But—" Jinhwan reaches up on his tippy-toes to press a finger against Hanbin's mouth. "So will you." He drags his finger away, and it catches on Hanbin's bottom lip with a molten-hot spike in his gut. 

"Okay," Hanbin sighs, looking away. He almost believes it.

 

 

Having made the half-hour drive up to Seoul, Donghyuk's mother turns up at lunchtime, an hour after Yunhyeong leaves for work, her daughter in tow. She kisses Jinhwan, Bobby and Hanbin in turn, and kicks them out of the room straight after, yelling, "Go eat!" 

They're sitting on the curb, sharing a container of jjajangmyeon takeout in Jinhwan's lap and waiting for the bus to deliver them back on campus, when Bobby wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and announces, "Jinhwan hyung is coming back to our room." 

Hanbin startles. A long strand of noodle dangles out his mouth. He slurps it down. "Oh. Do you want me to leave? I mean, I have a lot to do and the library's open till—" 

"No," Jinhwan speaks up, as always. "You can stay." 

The bus comes then, and they're shoving their hands into their pockets for loose change, bundling themselves into the farthest corner; Hanbin next to the window, Jinhwan leaning against Bobby's shoulder, ankle tucked around Hanbin's. _You can stay_ echoes in Hanbin's mind until the warped, unrecognisable version of Jinhwan's voice makes him feel nauseous. He idly traces a flower onto Jinhwan's wrist with the pen he keeps in his pocket, swallowing the words down. They're like acid in his throat, every time. 

See, Hanbin is kind of in love with Jinhwan. Has been, since he was fourteen, bad with strangers, and just starting high school. Jinhwan was the new kid a couple years above him. 

They meet for the first time on the steps outside the school office. He scrawls his home number onto Jinhwan's forearm because he isn't allowed to have a cell-phone, and Jinhwan calls him that night. Tells him in a tiny, squeaky voice, "I'm glad I met you." 

The landscape outside the bus blurs past Hanbin's line of vision, gradually shifting into the quiet roads that flank their campus. Bobby shoves his arm into Hanbin's chest, demanding his own flower. 

Hanbin—he's kind of in love with Bobby too. 

He comes in like a hurricane from America. "Hi, I'm Bobby," he introduces himself in the yard, grinning wide, all crooked teeth and crinkly-eyed. Hanbin watches on, blank-faced. Jinhwan seems wary too, but cracks a smile at Bobby's enthusiasm, sticking out his hand. 

"What's that short for? Robert?" Hanbin asks sourly. It's been barely a week since term started but already he's overwrought with a childish possessiveness over Jinhwan. 

"Jiwon, actually," Bobby replies, unfazed. Hanbin immediately admires him. He writes his phone number on Bobby's palm and doesn't look back. 

"You talked to Junhwe yet?" Bobby asks, when they're climbing the stairs up to his and Hanbin's shared dorm room. Junhwe is the vice president of their university's United Nations Association. 

_You've been with me this whole time_. "I'll call him in the morning." 

"I bet he's even more pissed than you," Bobby laughs, unlocking the door. "Who's gonna suck his dick now." 

"I'm sure he'll live," Jinhwan replies at the same time Hanbin grumbles, "No time for dick sucking." 

Bobby drags Hanbin over to the bed and shoves him down. Like, really shoves. Hanbin bounces on the rock-solid mattress with a short gasp. "No time for dick sucking, huh?" Bobby asks, smiling. "You sure about that, bro?" 

"Yes,"—Bobby drops to his knees—"Yes?" No matter how many times Bobby and Jinhwan make him come (exactly three), it's never stopped being scary. He's fumbling and awkward and always finishes in seconds. They were his firsts, his only's. 

Jinhwan shrugs when Hanbin looks at him pleadingly. "You set yourself up for that one, Hanbin." 

"Hyuuuung," Hanbin whines, head rolling back when Bobby rubs him through his sweatpants. His cock is heavy with arousal and his limbs are heavy with lethargy, and right now, it's a battle between the two. 

"Relax," Jinhwan says, before leaning down to kiss Hanbin. Hanbin closes his eyes, and feels himself drift away. He opens them again. 

Fifteen seconds later, Bobby puts his mouth on Hanbin's cock, and Hanbin promptly falls asleep.

 

 

"Dude," Junhwe chastises, his voice barely audible over the noisy morning din of the hospital waiting room. "You gotta chill. Breaaaaaathe. In, out. Thought you got that book of meditation techniques from the counsellor?" 

_Shut the fuck up, Junhwe_ , Hanbin almost says. _Brain-to-mouth filter_ , his counsellor's voice tells him. "I'm working on it," he replies through gritted teeth. He loosens his grip on the cell-phone. 

"Sure you are." Junhwe lowers his voice, "I'm trying to sneak in food, what should I do?" 

"Text Donghyuk's mom." Hanbin ticks off his first task for the day: _call june_. "She's cool like that." 

"I'm pretty sure the receptionist has x-ray vision," Junhwe imparts. "She won't stop glaring at me." 

"It's your face, Junhwe." 

"Gee, thanks." 

"Anyway, we should have a meeting tonight, yeah? Make sure everyone's got their head in the game." 

"Meditation," Junhwe stage-whispers. "No one's gonna turn up. Donghyuk was meant to represent Saint Kitts and Nevis, okay, he wasn't that important." 

"Hey, every nation is equal at the UN!" Hanbin protests. "It's called the _United_ Nations for a reason." 

"United, my ass. Whatever, send out an email," Junhwe mutters distantly. Hanbin can hear the overt crunch of packaging over the line. "The receptionist is tailing me, hyung. I gotta go." 

"Be there, Jun—" Junhwe's already hung up. 

Hanbin ticks off the second item on his to-do list: _bang head on desk and contemplate death_.

 

 

A year ago, Hanbin knew Junhwe as the dude who wanted his guaranteed spot in the UN Association, and Donghyuk as the dude who accidentally triggered his overdue sexual awakening. Context: 

Hanbin had just starting rooming with Bobby, a trigger in itself. One afternoon, he walks in to find Bobby balls-deep inside Kim Donghyuk, potential MUN candidate and the acquaintance who angrily makes out with Junhwe _all the time_ at the lunch table when Hanbin's trying to innocently eat his sandwich. He doesn't know him very well, but he does after that. Point, Hanbin's cock might've twitched inside his jeans, right before he scrammed. 

For the next few weeks, he can't look Bobby in the eye without the constant mantra of _I saw your dick and I think I liked it_ running through his head. _We're best fucking friends!_

He turns to Jinhwan, albeit hesitantly. 

"Hanbin wants to do the do with Bobby," Yunhyeong says before Hanbin can get a word out, snorting into his strawberry milkshake. 

_Do the do, really?_ Hanbin tries to communicate with his facial muscles. 

"Ah, I hook up with Bobby sometimes," Jinhwan says, eyes clouded over like he's struck by a far-off memory. 

"What?!" Hanbin and Yunhyeong both cry. 

"Nice mouth on him." Jinhwan grins, unlike Hanbin's ever seen before. His jaw drops the slightest. He had no clue. 

_Why'd you leave me out?_ "TMI, hyung," he says, grimacing.

 

 

The UN HQ is a cold, isolated meeting room in an obscure pocket of the university. Now it's in flames. Hanbin is _livid_. He's pretty sure his blood pressure has risen a grade with every text message, Facebook comment, voicemail he receives making excuses like _i got called into work_ or _my cat's been run over_ or _my bike has a flat tire_ or _donghyuk needs cuddles_ (that one's Junhwe). 

Hanbin's still alone, a whole hour after he entered the meeting room. 

"Hyung," Hanbin says, over the phone, "What if we just pull out, I mean, that's an option, right?" 

"Yeah, and have you kick yourself and by extension, the rest of us, for months afterwards?" Bobby points out, laughing hollowly. "No thanks. Besides, what country is Donghyuk representing? See, I can't even remember he's that unimportant." 

"Everyone's equal," Hanbin mutters under his breath. 

"You'll kill it, Hanbin, you always do. And if you don't, so fucking what?" 

_You don't know what it's like_. "You know what." 

Bobby sighs, "Yeah, I do." _Your dad_ goes unsaid. "Do you wanna talk about something else?" Hanbin can hear the smile in his voice. It's one of his favourite Bobby things. 

"Something else?" 

"Jinhwan—" Bobby starts. "Let me finish my sentence before you go all huffy-puffy jealous on me." _I'm not jealous!!!!!!_ Hanbin wants to scream. "He's asleep next to me." Bobby's voice drops to a teasing whisper, "Waited until he came to pass out, though." 

"Funny," Hanbin says, dryly. 

"You're so cute," Bobby mumbles, like he's said it to himself. "Let's try something. You're alone?" There's a rustle of sheets on his end, and a sleepy-sounding moan. 

"Yeah?" His phone buzzes with a notification: _Bobby has sent you a photo_. He minimises the call, stomach flipping, and nearly drops his phone. The photo is surreptitious, sure, but Hanbin knows Bobby too well. Knows Jinhwan too well. Well enough to recognise Bobby's hand shoved down Jinhwan's boxers, his thumb and index finger creating a ring around the head of Jinhwan's cock. "Bobby, wh—" 

"Don't be nervous. Should I keep going?" Bobby cuts him off. He doesn't pause for Hanbin to answer. "You gotta hear these adorable sounds he's making, Hanbin. When I—" Hanbin hears Jinhwan whimper. "Ah, there we go." 

Hanbin glances around the meeting room. Down at his crotch. Back up again. He waddles over to the door, locks it, and hesitantly wriggles his fingers past the hemline of his shorts back at his seat. Meanwhile, Bobby's telling him how he and Jinhwan have been talking about fucking Hanbin. Hanbin can imagine his hand lazily jerking Jinhwan off, barely there. Jinhwan's probably writhing in his sleep. 

"I've never done that before," Hanbin says, nervously. His hand stills around his cock while he thinks about it, how hot it'd be. 

Bobby laughs, not unkindly. "Duh. You want to, right?" 

"We'll talk about this later," Jinhwan's weary voice filters in through the speakers. "If you're gonna interrupt my nap to get me off, get me the fuck off, Bobby. Hi, Hanbin." 

"Hey, Jinhwan hyung." Hanbin's thumb rubs at his cockhead. 

"Tell Bobby to stop teasing." 

"Bobby, stop teasing." 

"Who?" 

"Bobby hyung, stop teasing," Hanbin deadpans. 

Bobby growls, and his phone must've clattered to the ground because there's a thud, and a second later, Jinhwan's voice is whisper-slurring, "You're my faaaaaavourite. Wish you were the one blowing me right now. Ouch, _Bobby_. Are you jerking off? In the meeting room?" 

"Don't remind me," Hanbin says, squeezing the base of his dick. The room is boiling, but not in the same way it was before. 

"Ten bucks says you're gonna get caught." 

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. I'm a creature of stealth and grace." 

Jinhwan scoffs, but sounds pleased when he begins to instruct Hanbin through it, until he's limp against his chair and completely wiped.

 

 

Hanbin recuperates at Yunhyeong's family restaurant. It's kind of their meeting ground, where everyone in their group ends up flocking to for a beer, a listening ear and some good old Mama Yunhyeong cooking. 

"What's the update on Donghyuk?" Hanbin asks, around a mouthful of meat and lettuce. "Haven't had a chance to talk to him since yesterday." 

Yunhyeong delicately dips his meat into a bowl of sauce on the table. "He's fine." 

Hanbin raises an eyebrow, scraping his front teeth with the end of his chopstick. 

"Okay, he's totally doped up, it's hilarious." Yunhyeong flicks through his phone, showing Hanbin his Snapchat story: Junhwe quizzing Donghyuk on the names of capital cities around the world and Donghyuk replying _your mom_ to every question. ("How do you feel about not being able to represent Saint Kitts and Nevis anymore, Donghyuk?" Junhwe inquires, holding a water bottle up to Donghyuk's mouth. "Cats! Where?" is Donghyuk's distressing reply.) 

Hanbin laughs. "And I thought drunk Donghyuk was a hoot." 

"Drunk Hanbin sure is," Yunhyeong says slyly, shoving another bottle of beer into Hanbin's hand. He always read Hanbin best. 

"Smooth," Hanbin says, taking a swig.

 

 

The communal kitchen is freezing in the morning. Barely morning, really. Hanbin curls up on one of the couches, a mug of tea held carefully in his palms like it's an 8-ball that holds his future. His eyes feel dry and gritty as he squints at the stray cat deftly hopping across the fire escape through the window. _Three days_. 

"Hanbin?" 

Hanbin's head lolls to the side. "Hey." 

"Why are you awake now? You need more sleep," Jinhwan remarks, walking into the dim kitchen. The dark bags under Jinhwan's eyes sag as much as Hanbin's university-branded hoodie does on him. _You're the one who needs more sleep_. "I'm worried." He lifts his arms up so the sleeves slide down to his elbows and pours himself a glass of water from the tap. The hems brush his knuckles again a second later. 

"You don't need to worry about me so much," Hanbin says. 

"I know." Jinhwan comes over to sit next to Hanbin. He presses his lips to Hanbin's in a chaste kiss and then rests his head on Hanbin's shoulder. "But I do, anyway. Habit." 

Hanbin sets his mug down and lifts Jinhwan's hand up to the watery sunlight. His fingertips glow red and fragile. He writes _let's get more sleep, hyung. pinkie promise?_ on Jinhwan's palm with his pen. 

"Alright," Jinhwan laughs, locking his pinkie with Hanbin's.

 

 

"Rate her," Bobby demands, thrusting his phone in Hanbin's face, while Hanbin is busy drawing a trail of x's along the seam of Bobby's finger. "Outta ten." 

Hanbin glances down at the photo Bobby's shown him. It's of a girl, wearing a pretty skirt and a crop top, with a face that's vaguely familiar. Someone on the editorial team, maybe? "Why?" 

"I'm trying to set Yunhyeong up," Bobby explains, leg kicking out in his excitement and unceremoniously crashing into the chair on the opposite side of the study table. 

Next to Hanbin, head stuck in a biology textbook, Jinhwan hushes them. 

Hanbin looks back down at his book, tapping his pen against his mouth. "Ten. All girls are beautiful." 

"Cop out," Bobby hollers. Everyone in the library looks their way. The effect is eerily like that of meerkats standing sentry. He whispers, "But you're right. I'll message her." 

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Jinhwan asks Hanbin, quietly. Bobby's thumbs are typing away. "I was thinking we could... I don't know. We're not going to see you for a while." 

Hanbin scratches a white circle onto the ankle Jinhwan has dangling from Hanbin's lap. Goosebumps flare up across Jinhwan's skin. "I'd like that," he says, smiling at his books.

 

 

How their thing officially started: 

Hanbin was asleep in his bed. Well, Jinhwan and Bobby thought he was, so Hanbin became privy to the sounds Jinhwan makes when his legs are stretched out as far as they can go, the things Bobby says when he's being blown, the way their bodies look together. And again, and again, and again. 

"Hanbin," Jinhwan called out one time. "Look at me." 

He could have pretended he never heard. Or he could've taken a chance. His gaze cut to the side to see Bobby's fingers twisting inside Jinhwan like a corkscrew. Jinhwan's eyes locked onto his, and stayed there through to the shuddery aftershocks of his orgasm, and the beginnings of Hanbin's own. 

"Is he touching himself?" Bobby had asked, sounding weirdly delighted. 

"Yes," Jinhwan said at the same time Hanbin moaned, "No," and came with a cry.

 

 

Somehow Hanbin makes it through the week. He always does. 

"We'll now open for any points of information for China," the President drawls. 

Hanbin raises his placard, smirking at Woosung across the hall. Woosung's welcoming smile doesn't waver. 

“USA, you have the floor." 

"Honourable delegate of China," Hanbin starts. "USA would just like to ask how you think our smaller, poorer nations would be able to fund themselves to reach the deadline of," Hanbin rummages through his sheets to look busy, "2018 you've proposed in the amendment." He gets a quiet whoop from Uzbekistan beside him. 

Woosung clears his throat. "While China agrees our amendment does not entirely take into consideration those points, we stand by our wording. Lack of women in the military is a problem we must tackle head-on and efficiently. If other nations would like to propose their own amendments, then by all means they may do so. I doubt the little guys here need USA to stand up for them." 

Hanbin narrows his eyes at Woosung. "We're talking about extra training and spaces, overcoming _cultural stigmas_ here, not—" 

"Debate is prohibited," the President says. "You may sit, USA." 

Afterwards, Woosung claps a hand to Hanbin's back and pulls him in for a quick hug. "It's been a while, hey?" 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you missed me." Hanbin grins wryly. 

"Nah, you think I want you stealing my thunder? Not that you did though, just hypothetically speaking." Woosung cranes his neck, rubbing at the nape as he looks around the hall. "You and Junhwe wanna come get drinks with me and the boys?" 

Hanbin shrugs. Woosung's always a fun time, even if he's an asshole. "Sure. Loser's treat?" 

"Shut the fuck up," Woosung says, slinging his arm around Hanbin's shoulders, dragging him along. "Where's Barbie Doll, anyway? Did you get him surgically removed from your ass?" 

Hanbin shoves him away, laughing. " _No_ , what the fuck." 

"What about the other one? The cute one." Woosung barely blinks. Hanbin might have to start taking him seriously. 

"His name's Jinhwan." 

Woosung balls his hands into fists and brings them to his cheeks, pouting. "And let me guess, he's all _yours_? That's cute. I can't believe big virgin Hanbin is finally getting laid." 

"Hey," Hanbin cries, "How'd you get to that conclusion!" 

"Dude," Woosung says, rolling his eyes. "Let's get wasted."

 

 

Hanbin drunk dials Jinhwan that night. He's with Bobby. "Hey hyung, you might wanna check your ass," he slurs, flopping back onto his bed.

"How do you know I haven't already?" Bobby says into the microphone. 

"'Cause then you would've seen the message I left you." 

"You sure you're not trying to hook up again?" Jinhwan asks. "You sound really hammered, and I'm exhau—Bobby, _no_." 

"Thanks, Hanbin," Bobby sing-songs, and then, there's a smack. Hanbin can't be sure which one of them got hit. Frankly he doesn't care. He has more urgent priorities right now, priorities that can't wait until he's sober because then they'll stop being urgent. He waits for Bobby to inevitably lean in and squint at the permanent marker on Jinhwan's right cheek. "Three is better than one," Bobby reads. He laughs, loud and abrupt. "Awww." 

"That's not how you react, jerkface," Jinhwan says, punctuating the last word with another smack. And to Hanbin, "Thank you. That's really sweet, if a little creepy." 

"Who's the jerkface now?" Bobby protests. "Anyway, weren't we always three? You gotta write a confession on me too, Hanbin. Seal the deal. Plus, I've got the hotter bod." 

"Go to sleep, hyung," Hanbin advises, face cracking in a yawn. "Love you." 

Bobby catches the yawn. "Love you too," Jinhwan hums. 

Four days later, Hanbin comes home and draws love hearts along Bobby's ribs, YOLO on his left wrist and $WAG on his right; Jinhwan's chin hooked onto his shoulder, as he silently watches. It's the best he can do without wanting to cringe, but it appeases Bobby, who kisses him giddy and then pulls back, remarking, "If I ever wanted a tattoo, I wouldn't dedicate it to either of you. I'd get the word _mother_ in a red rose, right here." He beats his fist against his chest. 

Hanbin laughs, quickly narrows his eyes and says, "Don't you dare."


End file.
